Hermanos
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Saga y Kanon se mudan al departamento de sus hermanos mayores, Aspros y Defteros. Entre convivencia peliaguda, aprenden mucho más de lo que esperaban sobre ellos mismos y los otros. [AU. Yaoi. Defteros x Aspros, Kanon x Saga]
1. 01: Irritación

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno, Twincest, lime, bobadas.  
**N/A: **Esto requiere de mucha suspensión de incredulidad XD

Lo estoy haciendo con base en una tabla de 15 temas de livejournal, cada tema para un mini capítulo. Los capítulos tienen longitud de viñeta o drabble y no llevan una trama desarrollada tal cual, son sólo escenas con cierta cronología enfocadas en uno u otro par de gemelos. Tengo que terminarlo antes del viernes porque es para un evento XDD Espero que les entretenga, saludos.

* * *

**HERMANOS**

**01: Irritación**

Las maletas golpean el suelo con un ruido sordo. Lo que sigue es más ruido; correderas y gritos protagonistas de una pequeña batalla por la mejor cama. Dos segundos después, los pasos vuelven por el pasillo y se escuchan reclamos acerca de _por qué demonios hay una sola cama_.

Momento en el que Defteros explica que no necesitan más. Son dos, hay dos cuartos. Nunca pensaron que serían cuatro.

"Cuiden bien de sus hermanos," había sido la consigna. En estos momentos, la mirada asesina de Aspros no coordina mucho con la sentida encomienda de su progenitora. Está a punto de abrir la boca para mandar a sus hermanos por donde vinieron, cuando Defteros interviene al sacar un par de botes de helado de bienvenida.

Es suficiente para que Saga y Kanon olviden el asunto de la cama por algunos momentos; después viene el chantaje con videojuegos y promesas de que no tendrán hora fija para dormir.

La primera noche sacan provecho de la nueva regla ausente.

Boca arriba sobre la cama, Defteros mira el techo concentradamente mientras, en la habitación extra que sólo tenían para guardar apariencias, los gemelos menores pelean porque uno desea dormir y el otro necesita matar una tanda de zombis más.

A su lado, Aspros gira sobre su costado y rechina los dientes. Defteros baja la sábana que le cubre hasta la mitad del rostro y vira lentamente, apoyándose en un codo, para asomarse sobre su hermano.

—No será tan malo. Era divertido cuando estábamos en casa… —Aunque se llevan cuatro años de diferencia, solía existir una buena relación entre el cuarteto de hermanos antes de que los mayores se mudaran al departamento con la excusa de la universidad.

Había sido por otro motivo, el mismo motivo por el que el segundo cuarto nunca ha tenido un verdadero propietario.

Aspros voltea sobre su hombro y clava fijamente su mirada entrecerrada sobre Defteros, quien le regala una incipiente y poco convincente sonrisa.

Ya lo verá en un par de días, cuando el peso de la nueva responsabilidad y el fastidio de la falta de privacidad le caigan encima. Por el momento, Aspros acepta el pequeño consuelo que aquél pretende dar al unir sus labios en un beso corto y quieto.

Y maldice la hora en que, por algún tipo de prudencia desubicada, escogieron un departamento doble.

**x-x-x-x**


	2. 02: Vicios

**02: ****Vicios**

Muerde con fuerza, hace sangrar sin querer y el trozo de uña sale volando por allí. Defteros suspira intranquilo y pasa al siguiente dedo para hacerlo víctima de su ansiedad. Desde el banquito de la cocina, observa con resignación su sala siendo invadida por una pequeña jauría de quinceañeros festejando el cumpleaños de sus hermanos menores.

Su colmillo crea un tronido leve y la esquina de la uña cae. Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, da un sobresalto que casi lo tira del banquito y voltea sin poder ocultar su alarma. Se cruza de brazos para encubrir las evidencias de un vicio que había pensado superado. No quiere darle más herramientas a Aspros para comenzar con otra diatriba sobre lo terrible que fue aceptar estas condiciones, y el nulo apoyo que tuvo de su parte cuando intentó negarse.

Defteros simplemente no vio otra opción. La nueva escuela a la que Kanon y Saga asisten queda cerca del departamento, y es infinitamente más práctico que se transporten desde allí a que su madre tenga que hacer el largo recorrido desde las afueras todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo, hay un detalle en el que no pensó detenidamente. Lo que Aspros siempre tuvo presente, y aquello que ha originado su diario malhumor del último par de semanas.

No pueden tener sexo con sus hermanitos durmiendo a dos paredes de distancia. Aspros dice que puede ser silencioso. Defteros no ha estado dispuesto a arriesgarse. Aspros lo odia. Defteros ha vuelto a morderse las uñas porque la tensión acumulada le está carcomiendo los nervios.

—Defteros. —El llamado de Aspros sobre su hombro es casi tétrico. Porque cuando lo llama así, en ese tono bajo pero inapelable, sólo significa una cosa. Y en estas circunstancias es absolutamente imposible. Por más que le encantaría arrojarlo sobre la barra de la cocina y desquitar su reciente e involuntaria abstinencia, los amigos de Saga y Kanon están justo en la sala consumiendo indiscriminadamente chucherías; en el sofá más grande, Saga ríe y se queja al estar apachurrado junto a Kanon, quien lo tiene atrapado con un brazo e intenta plantarle un trozo de pastel en la cara.

En corto, no es el mejor escenario para dar vida a las fantasías enrolladas en su cabeza. Aspros sólo ha pronunciado su nombre para desesperarlo más.

—No quieres que vuelva a atarte, ¿cierto? —murmura Aspros al recoger una de sus manos, obligándolo a destrabar sus brazos. Defteros se hunde en su chamarra hasta que sus labios dejan de verse. Se ha puesto rojo, porque la verdad es que no era nada malo lo que sucedía cuando Aspros lo ataba con una franela cada vez que se mordía las uñas en casa.

Aspros se ubica frente a él y recarga el codo en la encimera. Tapa todo lo que sucede en la fiesta al colocarse como lo único que merece su atención, y sonríe maquinando alguna cosa —de la que Defteros se enterará demasiado tarde—, mientras acaricia calmosamente los bordes de sus uñas arruinadas.

**x-x-x**


	3. 03: Pelea

**03: Pelea**

Aspros afila la mirada sobre el factor sobrante, que lo reta con la barbilla alzada y los ojos vibrantes, tratando de lucir intimidante incluso al portar la pijama que juró nunca usar desde que su madre se la presentó como regalo en la navidad pasada. Está tapizada de pulpitos aguamarina y caracoles de un tono que Kanon se empeña en llamar magenta, por más rosa que sea.

—¡Saga patea!

—¿¡Y por qué _yo_ tengo que dormir contigo!? —En el imposible caso de que acceda a un reacomodo temporal, Kanon sería la opción jamás elegida.

—Defteros muerde.

—¿Qué...? —Los ojos de Aspros casi escapan de sus cuencas—. ¿Cómo sabes –

Kanon lo interrumpe con un bufido. Se cruza de brazos sin dejarse intimidar por la vena saltona en la frente de Aspros.

—El otro día entré y Defteros estaba mordiéndote el pelo mientras dormías. No quiero oler a saliva. —Arruga el entrecejo y desvía la mirada hacia su segundo hermano mayor, quien espera cerca de la puerta sin tener idea de cómo lidiar con la inesperada situación.

—¿Por qué entraste? —reclama Aspros, a punto de sacarlo aunque sea por las greñas. Y Defteros ya ve venir el regaño en privado por no haber puesto seguro a la puerta ayer, o antier, o cualquier día que eso sucedió.

—Calcetines —dice alzando levemente las cejas en un gesto cínico, para proceder a quejarse de la calidad de los dichosos calcetines, entre que se escuda de la nueva ola iracunda de Aspros con más comentarios irritantes.

Defteros nota de reojo a la nueva presencia y voltea. Saga asoma parte de la cabeza a la habitación de los mayores, tratando de no dejarse ver. Parece tan renuente como ansioso de conocer la resolución a la que llegarán Aspros y Kanon, y hay un curioso tinte de apocamiento en su mirada. Todas sus facciones acompañan el desánimo de sus ojos y se caracterizan por la tensión del disimulo fallido.

Defteros parpadea confuso debido a la extraña expresión que Saga porta, y es por puro instinto que interviene y dice:

—Aspros, sólo hoy.

El aludido voltea bruscamente. La flama bélica en sus pupilas se apaga en automático. En la mirada de Defteros, Aspros adivina que éste duda que el asunto de verdad tenga raíz en el hecho de que Saga patea dormido.

Y lo acepta. Porque es Defteros con su cara de «esto es importante». Por más que le fastidie hasta la médula, acepta el absurdo intercambio.

Nadie duerme esa noche. Aspros se la pasa en estado vampírico con los ojos pegados a la pared mientras Kanon gira y se retuerce en búsqueda eterna de acomodo, entre que suelta comentarios mascullados sobre lo incómoda que es esta cama y lo distinto que huele a la de ellos. La de ellos huele a nueva, dice, y concluye que Defteros debe ser obsesivamente pulcro. No lo recordaba tan así.

Es simplemente que Defteros nunca ha usado esa cama, pero Aspros se muerde el interior del labio para no soltar el montón de verdades que probablemente afectarían de por vida la psique del más pequeño de sus hermanos. Aunque tendría la ventaja de que, con toda certeza, le callaría la boca…

Sobre la cama que huele a nueva, Defteros también se niega a dormir. No piensa hacerlo hasta determinar exactamente qué ha sucedido con los otros gemelos. Busca canales al azar en el televisor, mientras Saga se cambia en su pijama sin quitarse del rostro ese gesto sutilmente arrepentido que intriga al mayor.

—¿De verdad pelearon por eso? —pregunta finalmente, cuando Saga sube las rodillas y manos al colchón. El joven no tarda tres segundos en enrollarse en la cobija de manera que queda envuelto ajustadamente cual larva en capullo. Es su nueva medida anti-patadas.

—En parte.

—Tendrás calor —señala Defteros, y estira una mano para aflojar la cobija-prisión del otro. Saga expulsa un suspiro cansino.

—No quería molestar… —Defteros despide la preocupación de Saga con una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza antes de preguntar:

—¿Cuál fue la otra parte?

Saga da la impresión de desinflarse y ser tragado un poco por el colchón. Deja los ojos dirigidos al techo, aun así expuestos para Defteros porque el brillo tembloroso es indisimulable.

—No es que lo haya pateado solamente. No le gustó que lo abrazara…

_O le gustó demasiado._ Y _eso_ no le gustó. Un retortijón angustioso aprieta el estómago de Saga al recordar el mohín enfadoso de Kanon antes de que saliera corriendo (tropezando) al baño.

—Me ha evitado todo el día —completa a bajo volumen, rememorando cada hora de escuela que pasó distraído por intentar cruzar miradas con su gemelo, a quien le pareció mejor socializar con el resto del universo menos él.

—¿Por un abrazo? ¿Qué tiene de raro? —Defteros eleva una ceja, y en su cabeza hay conclusiones impulsivas que conectan, pero las corta enseguida. No quiere adelantarse ni albergar ideas inquietantes sin razón.

Tal vez lo que buscaba no era descubrir lo que pasa, sino asegurarse de que no pasa nada.

Saga se tarda en responder. Sopesa la situación pos-abrazo en silencio mientras sus manos aprietan el borde de la colcha.

_¿Qué tiene de raro? Que él estuvo tieso por todos lados._

Saga encoge los hombros fingiendo ignorancia, y suelta una exhalación profunda que anuncia su indisponibilidad a seguir hablando del asunto. Defteros le dedica una mirada larga e inquisitiva, pero Saga sólo le desea buenas noches, gira dándole la espalda y cierra los ojos. Quizás sería bueno contarle todo a Defteros y hallar algo de comprensión en él, pero Saga no siente que sea el mejor momento para decirle cuánto conoce acerca de lo que nadie debe saber.

Confía en que Kanon se olvidará de todo esto cuando recuerde lo imposible que le resulta estar con Aspros sin que chispas hostiles surjan entre ambos. Él pondrá de su parte, no sacará el tema y se asegurará de no volver a acercarse demasiado mientras duermen. Por más perfecto que se sienta.

**x-x-x**


	4. 04: Distracción

**x-x-x**

**04: Distracción**

Se encuentran fuera a altas horas de la madrugada, en un barrio lejano y desconocido. Piensa dos veces antes de salir del auto, pero no le queda otra opción.

Sobre su mano está la de él, apretando con su característica seguridad. Desgraciadamente, dicho sentir no se le transfiere.

Defteros mira con escepticismo la alfombra barata del desértico recibidor y avanza con zancadas atoradas, prácticamente siendo jalado por Aspros. Desde que éste lo subió al coche sin un motivo claro, y a cada minuto del desconocido trayecto, Defteros ha venido haciendo cálculos de lo que su hermano podría estar tramando.

No hay tanto que pensar al respecto, concluye al momento en que Aspros paga por la habitación soltando el dinero escandalosamente en la barra. Minutos después, cuando una gloriosa y despostillada puerta los aísla del resto del mundo y recibe el golpe de su espalda, Defteros admite que nunca hubo otra respuesta posible.

Sexo. Después de las semanas conteniéndose para evitar ser descubiertos por Kanon y Saga, Aspros ha llegado al punto de quiebre.

Necesitó salir de casa, distraerse. Distraer a Defteros que tiene las uñas al ras. Este viejo motel queda suficientemente lejos de casa como para no preocuparse por ser reconocidos, y el encargado borracho seguramente sólo pensó que vio doble.

El piso luce más limpio que la cama, así que Defteros no se queja cuando la presión que Aspros impone _por todas partes_ le hace deslizarse obedeciendo a la gravedad. Aspros realiza la mayor parte del trabajo, partiendo su chamarra, enredándole la playera —no en un verdadero intento de desnudarlo, sino por simple gula de tocar bajo la tela—, y removiéndose imperioso entre sus piernas para maniobrar a su gusto. Todo mientras lo somete con la inescapable presencia de sus labios.

Cuando gana un respiro y la distancia crece, Defteros no se preocupa por ello. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás hasta topar con la puerta, muerde su labio inferior en anticipación, y siente el espasmo generalizado en reacción al sonido de su cremallera.

Mueve la mano perezosamente hacia la espesa cabellera de Aspros y, sin inclinar el rostro, dirige sus pupilas hacia abajo para ver el rítmico subir y bajar de su cabeza. El centro de sus ojos se ensombrece y dilata todo lo posible. De los labios de Aspros surgen sonidos húmedos, y suaves gemidos llenos de gusto e impaciencia. De los suyos, sólo jadeos cada vez más lastimeros que se atoran en el fondo de su garganta cuando los labios de Aspros vuelven a su boca con el sabor alterado.

Aspros se instala encima de sus piernas, no deja de acariciar exigentemente su erección hasta que la conduce adentro a un ritmo impetuoso. Es claro que lo necesitaba. Y es claro para sí mismo, al hallarse apretado en familiar calor, que no habría aguantado un día más sin el otro.

En Aspros, Defteros se siente completo y devastado. La casa sola, los chicos solos, las preguntas por su ausencia; todo se torna blanco. No hay nada más en lo que Aspros le permita pensar.

**x-x-x**


	5. 05: Talento

**x-x-x**

**05: Talento**

Saga detiene por un instante su trayecto a la cocina, arquea la ceja al voltear hacia el comedor y parpadea extrañado antes de retomar su andar. Acude a colocar la taza vacía en la barra sin dejar de pensar en lo raro que es ver a Kanon simplemente sentado a la mesa, con la mirada fija en papeles.

_¿Estudiando?_

Lanza una ojeada curiosa, pero no pregunta. Todavía no están de vuelta a lo normal. Tan es así que Kanon ha estado evadiendo la hora de dormir, retrasándola a propósito para ir a la cama hasta después de que Saga se duerma. Lo extraño es la actividad que ha elegido en esta ocasión para gastar dicho tiempo extra.

Saga camina de vuelta hacia el pasillo, pero se desvía a último momento. La necesidad por reconectar con Kanon resulta mayor que la noción de que debe darle su espacio si pretenden olvidar el incidente de la otra noche. De todas formas, por su parte, lo último que quiere es olvidar.

—¿Qué haces?

Kanon da un respingo. Mira de soslayo, sumamente rápido, sólo para confirmar que Saga está asomándose sobre su hombro. Frunce el ceño. Pensó que aquél no lo interrumpiría. Arruga la nariz ligeramente antes de devolver la mirada al papel. Aprieta el lápiz entre sus dedos y nota que, por instinto, su brazo se movió para cubrir el dibujo.

Percibe a Saga estirando el cuello aún más, y renuentemente descubre la hoja.

—Dibujo —contesta a secas, y trata de volver a lo mismo pretendiendo que la presencia de Saga no le altera en lo más mínimo.

La mirada de Saga se amplía más de lo normal. Su rostro cambia a un breve pasmo al descubrir el diseño de Kanon, y el enfoque de su visión viaja a velocidad inhumana del papel al perfil de su hermano y de regreso. Luego se fija en su mano y persigue con cuidado los movimientos que constituyen cada trazo, admirándose ante la fluidez de los mismos.

—Oh… —murmura, y le regala el silencio que obviamente desea, pero no se aparta ni logra acallar los pensamientos obsesivos que surgen en veloz sucesión.

Es algo inesperado, cuando de Kanon no debe existir nada así. Conoce todo de él. Se supone. Saga es incapaz de explicarse por qué ignoraba este talento escondido de su gemelo.

El dibujo le tiene impresionado al grado de que se olvida de parpadear hasta que siente sus ojos resecos. Las tensiones de los dedos de Kanon alrededor del lápiz aumentan, así como sus momentos de pausa. Saga pasa saliva, se sabe culpable. Está arrojando su súbito nerviosismo sobre el otro, cuyos hombros adquieren rápidamente visible tensión.

No puede evitarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que a Kanon le gustara dibujar, mucho menos que fuera tan bueno en ello.

¿Kanon ha ocultado esto a propósito? Si es así, ¿qué tanto más desconoce de aquél? La idea le da vueltas atosigándolo con un pánico sorpresivo, hasta que la punta del lápiz de Kanon se quiebra con la siguiente línea. Saga pausa su enredado hilo de reflexión y abre la boca.

—Kanon —dice, sin estar seguro de lo que saldrá después. Ansía preguntarle qué otras cosas existen en él que no pueda predecir, pero una parte inesperada de sí mismo susurra que será mejor descubrirlas por sí solo poco a poco. Aprieta sus labios, y no se molesta en encubrir la timidez en su mirada cuando el otro voltea interrogándolo con cejas enarcadas.

—Es genial… ¿Me enseñas? —Alza la barbilla para señalar el dibujo. Un discreto sonrojo colorea las mejillas de Kanon. Saga esboza una sonrisa pequeña al notarlo, y al instante pierde un buen fragmento de su tensión.

La chispa nerviosa en las pupilas de Kanon causa una grata calidez en Saga. Kanon lo piensa por algunos segundos, parece enfurruñarse, pero termina bajando la vista hacia la hoja y se arrastra a un lado para dejarle a Saga un trozo de silla.

—Gracias —murmura Saga, no tanto por lo que aprenderá, sino por la inmediata cercanía.

**x-x-x**


	6. 06: Amigo con derecho

**x-x-x**

**06: Amigo con derecho**

Kanon atraviesa la cancha con zancadas que parecen sacar humo. Tiene el rostro rojo por la presión de la furia. Saga lo sigue cabizbajo, hasta que decide que no va a dejarse afectar demasiado por esto.

Ha estado dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario, pero esperar con los brazos cruzados es difícil cuando su organismo le demanda tanto. Es cosa de unir los puntos: le gusta Aioros y es asequible. Kanon no comparte dicho calificativo. No le debe nada a Kanon y si éste cree que es así , Saga desea escucharlo con claridad. _Lo desea de verdad._

Kanon se sujeta a la barda que delimita el terreno escolar, metiendo los dedos entre los rombos metálicos y apretando a la par que rechina los dientes.

—¡Podrían expulsarte si te vieran haciendo eso!

Saga entrecierra los ojos y lucha por no agachar la mirada. La subida de sangre hacia su rostro es inevitable. Minutos atrás, Kanon lo encontró en circunstancias incómodas con su nuevo amigo, Aioros, y no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

Saga debe admitir que eso le causa retorcida alegría, pero no está seguro de si los motivos de Kanon se relacionan con lo que él quiere interpretar.

—¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?! —Kanon gira violentamente. Saga se sobresalta al sentirse punzado por su mirada. Hay desesperación y cólera palpable en ella, y por un momento piensa en disculparse aun cuando determinó no hacer tal cosa.

Kanon ha hecho mal en voltear. Lo sabe cuando sus ojos captan el botón suelto en la camisa de Saga, su corbata aflojada y algunos mechones de su cabello que no apuntan donde deberían. En sus pantalones existen arrugas también. Aioros tuvo su mano allí dentro. Kanon ve rojo al recordarlo, y todos los colores pasan frente a él en un arcoíris de rabia, impotencia y envidia conforme cada imagen del fatídico minuto aparece quemando en su mente.

Los labios de Saga cubiertos por los del otro, hasta que no estuvieron cubiertos más, y eso fue peor porque expulsaron un gemido y su nombre en un tono que debería ser ilegal. Le causó una presión indeseada en su entrepierna y el disparatado deseo de que fuera un nombre distinto. Ni hablar de lo frustrante que fue atestiguarlo tan abandonado a ser aplastado contra los viejos archiveros de la biblioteca, sin ninguna preocupación ante lo vulnerable que se veía, o sin quejarse para nada cuando las manos de Aioros fueron bruscas con su cabello.

Kanon los interrumpió cuando sintió que estallaría. Eso fue más o menos cuando Aioros soltó una risita divertida y sin aliento, a la vez que metía la mano entre las piernas de Saga.

—No creí que tú quisieras —dice Saga, y Kanon sufre un golpe invisible en el pecho que le saca todo el aire. Saga no está sonrojado ya, lo mira directo a los ojos con una seriedad intimidante, resumiendo todos los indicios que habían comenzado… _¿dónde?¿cuándo?_

Kanon no halla el origen, porque él mismo se convirtió en evidencia apenas algunas semanas atrás; desde aquella reacción corporal cuando tuvo a Saga demasiado cerca y demasiado _móvil_, abrazándolo con intensidad y supuestamente sin ser consciente de ello. Lo peor fue cuando Saga se hizo consciente de ello y de la erección que tenía a Kanon en vela, y en lugar de alejarse se quedó cerca, abrumándolo con calor, rozando débilmente una pierna entre las suyas.

Antes de eso vivió en divina ignorancia de lo que Saga quiere y de lo que puede provocar en él.

Saga quiere que él quiera besarlo y tocarlo así.

Saga está absolutamente carente de cordura.

—No quiero. —Su tono es cortante, la ira en su mirada oculta el miedo. Pasa al lado de Saga sin vacilar, con las manos hechas puños y la alocada necesidad de azotarlos contra algo o alguien. Aioros sería un buen objetivo.

Pero no quiere hacer todo esto más real. Kanon se niega a pensar en lo que Saga quiere y en lo que él mismo quiere.

Nunca volverá a buscar a Saga en la biblioteca. Ni en ningún lado.

**x-x-x**


	7. 07: Error

**x-x-x**

**07: Error**

Desde aquella corta y decisiva conversación con Saga en la cancha, Kanon ha comenzado a volver a casa solo y adelantadamente, usando los minutos y soledad para mascullar por lo bajo lo mucho que apesta su vida, y su gemelo, y Aioros.

Incluso consideró mudarse de vuelta a casa de su madre y transferirse de escuela, pero su resolución no ha llegado a concretarse. Las miradas demoradas de Saga le demuelen todo por dentro, y cuando rueda hacia él en la cama, ya _cas_i sin patadas, Kanon cae en un hoyo negro de algún tipo de añoranza desconocida —que no quiere conocer—.

Resopla antes de cruzar la última calle, se empuja el fleco hacia atrás con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se ajusta la mochila al hombro. Voltea a un lado, luego al otro; pero aunque es seguro cruzar, se ve impedido a dar el primer paso fuera de la acera.

Reconoce el auto estacionado en la calle trasera del departamento, así como a sus ocupantes. No cuenta con tiempo para preguntarse por qué pararon ahí y no a la vuelta, donde normalmente queda el vehículo. Un error de parte de ellos. Y un error de su parte quedarse ahí.

La tierra tiembla sólo para él cuando Aspros se estira hacia el asiento del copiloto, jala con suavidad el cuello de la chamarra de Defteros para descubrirle la boca, y lleva su sonrisa llena de voracidad hacia los expectantes labios de aquél, pese a la expresión inconforme que le recibe.

Las rodillas de Kanon temblequean y su cabeza queda hueca durante los segundos que sus escandalizadas pupilas retratan aquel inconcebible beso.

Todo deja de tener sentido para él. Y al siguiente latido de su corazón, todo vuelve a tenerlo.

**x-x-x**


	8. 08: Corazón

**x-x-x**

**08: Corazón**

Defteros sirve la leche en el tazón. Kanon mira con fijeza mortal cómo los malvaviscos miniatura del cereal van hallando su lugar hasta arriba de las hojuelas conforme el nivel sube. No da las gracias antes de que su hermano pase a realizar el mismo favor sobre el plato de Saga, quien está sentado frente a él.

Kanon toma la cuchara y come en silencio y a grandes bocados. Defteros le dirige una mirada interrogante antes de retirarse con la leche, pero decide ignorarlo y sentarse a consumir su cena como si la actitud ermitaña que Kanon ha traído los últimos días fuera normal.

Se limita a charlar parcamente con Saga acerca de cómo siente la nueva escuela, y a tratar de aligerar el aura repelente que Kanon despide. Defteros pensó que la llegada de Aspros sacudiría a Kanon de su enfurruñado mutismo, pero cuando aquél sale de la ducha y los acompaña a la mesa —no sin antes revolver toscamente el cabello de Kanon en venganza a que se acabó _su_ champú—, no sucede ningún cambio positivo.

Defteros habría esperado algún rezongo de Kanon que rompiera la tensión, pero no hay más que silencio apretado hasta que, ni un minuto después, el aludido se zampa lo que resta del cereal y se retira a su habitación.

Kanon no pierde tiempo en acostarse y disponerse a dormir.

Cerrar los ojos no significa dormir. Su actividad mental ha sido excesiva durante este último par de días y ya no sabe si está enojado con Saga, con Aspros y Defteros por ser… _como son_, con su madre por mandarlo acá o consigo mismo por no poder esclarecer nada.

Contiene el aliento cuando la luz del pasillo se cuela durante algunos instantes, molestando la unión de sus párpados. Imagina cada movimiento de Saga y sigue los sonidos que realiza al desvestirse y cambiarse. Sus muelas se aprietan entre sí cuando Saga sube a la cama, y su frente se frunce más y más al percibir lo que aquél hace. Entreabre los ojos para distinguir la barrera de almohadas que divide la cama interponiéndose entre ellos.

Saga ya se ha acostado boca abajo, volteando hacia la pared, y no puede ver el titilar de incomprensión en sus pupilas. Kanon mira la hilera de almohadas con horror.

¿Saga cree que le incomoda tanto así?

Kanon no analiza sus propias acciones. Al siguiente respiro ya está encima de Saga, apretándose a su espalda en una especie de abrazo; infantil, muy recio y aun así titubeante, pero abrazo al fin y al cabo. Todo el cuerpo de Saga da un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, y apenas si puede voltear porque Kanon tiene la cara enterrada en su nuca.

—¿Pesadillas? —pregunta Saga, remontándose a la época no tan lejana en que Kanon hubiera admitido algo así.

Lo siente mover la cabeza en negación, y va notando otras cosas, como el galope rítmico que hace eco contra su espalda y qué tanto se expande su caja torácica en cada acelerada inspiración.

—¿Kanon?...

—Saga —interrumpe el menor, y se siente a punto de atragantarse con algo que no quiere ni debe decir, pero se rehúsa a contenerlo dentro por más tiempo. Durante ese momento de coraje arrebatado y pueril, no le importa si es culpa de Saga, si se trata de posesividad excedida, si lo que sucede con Aspros y Defteros lo ha influenciado inconscientemente hasta rayar en la locura, o si sólo está utilizando ese conocimiento para justificarse.

—Sí quiero —suelta entre dientes y sin abrir los ojos. Inhala hondo y se explica lo mejor que puede—: Lo que querías que quisiera…

—Kanon, déjame voltear —dice Saga, traicionado por sus cuerdas vocales que rasgan el sonido y delatan la revoltura inestable de emoción, alivio, ganas de reír por la torpeza del otro, y también de interrogarlo acerca de cada mínima cosa que ha estado pensando desde que dejaron de hablarse.

Kanon reacciona atolondradamente. Asiente un par de veces, apoya las manos junto a los hombros de Saga y hace un lado las almohadas que parte de su cuerpo aplastaba, dándole espacio al mayor para voltear.

Pero eso es todo. De inmediato acerca su rostro al de Saga. No quiere tiempo a repensarlo. Quiere hacerlo ya, y para eso necesita estar cerca, y… no se le ocurre más. Es Saga quien estira el cuello lo suficiente para que sus labios colapsen con suavidad.

Tres segundos exhilarantes durante los cuales Kanon no respira y apenas piensa. Le parece sentir el temblor de una sonrisa. Cede a la repentina flaqueza de sus articulaciones y se apoya en sus codos, dejando que su pecho oprima un tanto al de Saga, quien posa las manos sobre sus hombros y lo invita a recostarse.

Kanon parpadea varias veces, no se atreve a cerrar los labios y se queda con una expresión alelada que divierte inmensamente a Saga. Poco a poco, guiado por las manos de éste, Kanon se mueve hasta recargar la cabeza de lado entre sus clavículas. Escucha el corazón de Saga mezclándose con los latidos que el suyo ha instalado justo en sus oídos.

Al lado de su cabeza, los dedos de Saga se pierden en su cabello y acarician con cambiante grado de vacilación. Saga murmura unas cuantas cosas que Kanon oye a medias. Algo sobre descansar, y hablar mañana, y lo imposiblemente torpe que es.

Kanon no coordina palabra alguna para defenderse. Sólo observa nada entre la oscuridad, trata en vano de acallar el hambre de sus labios, y asume que será verdaderamente imposible conciliar el sueño con el ritmo cardíaco por los cielos.

**x-x-x**


	9. 09: Vergüenza

**x-x-x**

**09: Vergüenza**

Kanon observa con aprensión cada movimiento de Saga. La mano de éste llega a su hombro y jala lentamente la bata de baño. Kanon trata de mantenerse quieto. Se encuentra arrodillado frente a Saga, ambos recién duchados. La diferencia es que Saga no trae nada encima. Compartir la ducha fue iniciativa de aquél, aprovechando que los otros dos gemelos no están. El agua, la proximidad, los roces accidentales —y los que no lo fueron tanto— aseguraron que salieran de allí con una sola cosa en mente. Un deseo primario que han venido atizando uno en el otro desde aquel primer beso hace varias noches; tan enorme en su brevedad, tan insuficiente en su candidez.

_El auto se balancea. La espalda de Defteros rebota contra el asiento trasero, uno de sus pies alcanza la ventanilla, su mano derecha aprieta el borde del respaldo como punto de apoyo en lo que se acomoda. Aspros, entre sus piernas desnudas, se apresura a terminar de desvestirse. Aspros no tiene una pizca de vergüenza; estar en el auto, en un sitio público —por más que sea solitario y apartado, y les ahorre lo del motel—, no le cruza por la mente como algo que podría meterlos en problemas, y parece no sentir el frío de la noche que convence a Defteros de quedarse con playera y chamarra puesta. Defteros predice que se arrepentirá en cuanto Aspros atrapa su rodilla izquierda, la monta a su hombro y ladea la cabeza para lamer el interior de su muslo sin perder su sonrisa torcida._

El sonido de un gemido se cuela aun con sus labios apretados. Kanon ha mantenido la vista abajo todo el rato, fascinado y dudoso de lo que las manos de ambos están haciendo. Rodeando, acariciando, tirando. Kanon no se siente dueño de sus propios dedos y es sólo una chispa en su consciencia lo que le mantiene funcional, imitando a Saga en un instinto de toda la vida contra el que ha tenido que luchar muchas veces para no ser simplemente la copia. En estos momentos no le importa para nada. Mueve su mano sobre el miembro de Saga a un ritmo similar que éste usa para masturbarlo, si bien Kanon se atrasa por momentos o aprieta de más, sacándole respingos y gemidos más fuertes a Saga. Traga saliva y acelera, su calor interno se lo pide, y se arrima a Saga para que sus glandes húmedos puedan friccionarse. Lo escucha jadear y la electricidad que él mismo se provoca le incita a buscar más de ese tipo de contacto. Se empuja sobre Saga para instarlo a recostarse, y pega su pelvis a él, hallando el ensamble perfecto entre sus piernas.

_Aspros juega con él. La punta de su erección amenaza con entrar pero no pasa de la barrera tensa y lubricada, sólo resbala alrededor o presiona tentativamente. Le gusta verlo reaccionar, contraerse, remover las piernas, arquear la espalda y gimotear. Aspros escucha su nombre en un tono rasposo y alza la mirada. Su cabeza choca con el techo del auto por el súbito movimiento, y Defteros suelta una risa sin aliento, un tanto maliciosa. Aspros ni siquiera puede ver su sonrisa debido al cuello elevado de la chamarra. Debe estarse cociendo allí dentro, pero no le dirá nada. La mirada de Defteros se vuelve más expresiva con el resto de sus gestos ocultos, y es en el centro de sus pupilas donde Aspros mira con atención, para no perderse del fuego tembloroso que las empaña cuando tira de sus muslos y, con actitud soberana, entra en él._

Kanon no sabe si es vergüenza o complicidad lo que calienta su sangre, qué tan bien está esto o qué tan mal, si hay un procedimiento que deba seguir, si es normal que sus caderas azoten contra Saga sin control, y que éste no parezca capaz de enlazar una sola palabra, pese a que claramente lo intenta. Si no le preocupa demasiado es porque sospecha que Saga no sabe mucho más que él. La mano de Saga todavía está aplastada entre ambos, deslizándose alrededor de sus miembros con el mismo afán con el que Kanon se mueve en vaivenes atolondrados, dificultándole la tarea al mayor. Las manos de Kanon desde hace minutos buscan tocar otras partes de Saga. Descubrió una desmesurada sensación de poder al apretar sus muslos; el delicioso removimiento de sus entrañas que sucedía cuando arrastraba caricias desde la cintura de Saga hasta tocar sus costillas, a las que sentía distenderse con una exhalación trabajosa que él había provocado; y acaba de desarrollar un gusto malsano por estrujar los cabellos húmedos a los lados de su rostro, mientras contempla hipnotizado el color encendido de sus mejillas. Pero sus labios están incluso más rojos, y cuando Saga los abre para gritar asfixiadamente, Kanon acude a sellarlos mientras se desmorona sobre él.

_Aspros espera, siempre espera hasta que la última pizca de placer haga implosión en su cuerpo. No puede estar más adentro y no va a salir de inmediato. Sus testículos presionan la piel morena, y las piernas temblorosas de Defteros hacen diminutos movimientos para abandonar la actual posición sobre sus hombros. Aspros se lo permite. Aun así, Defteros no logra hallar comodidad plena en el limitado espacio que el auto provee. Menos cuando Aspros decide recargarse sobre su pecho sin ninguna consideración. Defteros se jala la chamarra hacia abajo, estira el cuello para atrás y abre la boca en busca de aire. Está encharcado de sudor y ya comienza a pensar en que tendrá que colarse al baño antes de que Saga y Kanon los escuchen llegar. Tampoco quiere ser quien explique dónde han estado, no sólo está noche sino todas esas otras noches que vienen repitiéndose con mayor frecuencia semana tras semana. Aspros se retuerce, mueve perezosamente las caderas y juega con el espacio que tiene dentro de él. Defteros aprieta los dientes y golpea con un puño suave sobre su hombro. Aspros fricciona la nariz sobre el sudor de su cuello, sube acariciando hasta que su lengua sale a electrificar el lóbulo ruborizado de su oreja, y se escurre fuera provocándole el irreflexivo deseo de que hubiese esperado un minuto más. _

**x-x-x**


	10. 10: Fin de semana

**x-x-x**

**10: Fin de semana**

—¿Hablas en serio? —Le parece una broma de mal gusto, pero sabe que Defteros no jugaría con algo así. Tuerce las cejas. La sola idea le arruina por completo el humor. Sin dejar de apoyar las manos en la pared, Aspros se aleja dando fin a la invasión que sus labios tenían sobre el cuello de Defteros. Aun así lo mantiene acorralado, pero al menos Defteros tiene espacio para comenzar a abrochar su camisa.

—Debes estar imaginándolo —murmura Aspros. Defteros se siente un poco culpable por haberle tirado este problema encima, pero no es algo con lo que pueda lidiar solo.

—Pon atención. —Pese a que las palabras cargan un presagio del que Aspros no quiere saber nada, se pone en alerta automáticamente y durante cada minuto del fin de semana se dedica a observar a los más chicos.

Desde la salida del sábado comienza a notar que existen bases para las sospechas de Defteros. Son detalles que quizás habría pasado por alto si Defteros no le hubiera inyectado su actual paranoia.

El que Kanon y Saga se peguen justo en medio del asiento trasero del auto, no cada uno en su ventanilla. El que Kanon esté dispuesto a compartir las papas fritas sin refunfuñar, y que incluso coma los extremos quemados que Saga deja en el plato. El que Saga tome la mano de Kanon al correr a la tienda de videojuegos, y simplemente la cristalinidad intensificada de sus miradas al encontrarse.

Las evidencias siguen acumulándose en una torre imaginaria que Aspros ansía derribar. Defteros se limita a vigilarlo, medir su tensión, y procurar algún contacto discreto en aras de calmarlo.

El domingo es todavía peor. La visita a casa los pone a todos especialmente inestables. La actitud huidiza de Saga y Kanon frente a su madre es tan obvia que Aspros debe refrenarse de golpearlos en la cabeza. Más tarde logran relajarse mientras pasan el rato en el patio trasero, pero eso sólo colabora a que se muestren tan embobados uno con el otro como la tarde anterior.

Aspros siente retortijones en el estómago con cada jaloneada juguetona que aquellos comparten en la alberca. Abre los ojos bien grandes cuando se aplacan y se refugian en la esquina más lejana para hablar en susurros con los rostros a casi nada de distancia.

—No voltees, pero Aspros nos está mirando raro.

Kanon voltea. Saga le avienta agua en la cara. Kanon sacude la cabeza y restriega la mano sobre su rostro, piensa en tomar venganza, pero se arrepiente enseguida. Últimamente no se ha sentido inclinado a tratar a Saga con la misma brusquedad juguetona de antes, incluso le dejó ganar durante los falsos intentos de ahogarse mutuamente.

Traga el nudo en su garganta. Ahora que Saga lo ha señalado, Kanon puede sentir la opresión de la mirada de Aspros sobre su nuca. Cierra los ojos fuertemente un momento, y aprieta los labios antes de soltar su próximo murmullo:

—El otro día los vi en el auto… besándose. —Abre los ojos lentamente, tanteando la reacción de Saga. Arquea una ceja al notarlo poco afectado; sólo baja la vista un momento hacia el agua, crea ondas con un movimiento calmo de su mano, y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Yo los vi también. El año pasado cuando vinieron en verano…

Saga aprovecha la súbita petrificación de Kanon para describir aquella noche de estudio en que los chapoteos de la alberca le hicieron asomarse a la ventana. Estudiar tarde nunca pareció una peor idea. En el examen a la mañana siguiente le fue terrible porque lo único en que podía pensar era en sus hermanos mayores besándose bajo el agua. La luz de luna había sido escasa, pero estuvo seguro de lo que vio. Escalofriantemente seguro.

—¿Por qué te lo callaste? —pregunta Kanon, con el mayor aplomo que puede fingir, sin dejarse ganar por preocupaciones caprichosas con relación a que Saga no hubiera confiado en él.

—A mamá no le habría gustado… —Entorna ligeramente la mirada—. Y tú habrías dicho algo estúpido.

Kanon da un respingo, arruga la nariz y el entrecejo, pero el mismo comentario de Saga lo distrae demasiado como para defenderse de aquella acusación. Sus ojos adquieren un aspecto ausente y apocado conforme bajan a fijarse en el agua.

—No le gustaría para nada…

**x**

—Tal vez tengas razón… —Aspros suelta un resoplido exhausto y se desparrama en el camastro. Recostado en el suyo, Defteros suspira con el mismo aire de rendición que rodea al mayor, y se incorpora apoyándose en sus codos para apreciar al par de gemelos que se secretean al otro lado de la alberca.

—Habla con ellos —sugiere sin particular emoción, aunque la perspectiva de verse involucrado en dicha hipotética conversación le provoque un vacío en el estómago.

—¡¿Yo?!

El sobresalto de Aspros no le sorprende en absoluto. Defteros se encoge de hombros.

—Eres el mayor.

**x- x -x**


	11. 11: MadurezInmadurez

**x-x-x**

**11.** **Madurez/Inmadurez**

Los sientan en el sofá, y ellos ocupan el borde de la mesa de la sala, frente a los menores.

Aspros mira fijamente a Kanon, quien se cruza de brazos y vira la trompa rechazando antes de tiempo cualquier regaño _injusto_ que se avecine. Saga se limita a abrir los ojos un poco más de lo normal y encajar tensamente los dedos en el sofá. Se relaja mínimamente un par de segundos después al recordar que no puede ser tan malo; incluso si se trata de lo que cree, no hay nada que Aspros o Defteros puedan prohibirles.

Aspros bufa sonoramente y se sacude el fleco, agachando brevemente la cabeza. Lanza una mirada veloz a Defteros, quien espera su pauta, pero no luce tan intranquilo como esperaría. Más bien, algo apagado.

Aspros recupera compostura, se endereza y vuelve a clavar la mirada sobre uno y otro de sus hermanos más menores.

Es lo maduro. Quizás lo verdaderamente maduro y lógico sería concertar citas con terapeutas para todos, pero esto tendrá que bastar. Es la mínima responsabilidad que Aspros está dispuesto a asumir.

Primero, silencio. La tensión sube y sube, Kanon comienza a removerse incómodamente mientras que Saga parece una vara. Aspros no está seguro de cómo dejar la verdad al aire, nunca pensó que tuviera que hacerlo. Jamás habría imaginado que tendría más de un cómplice.

Defteros se sobresalta levemente. Sus pupilas ruedan hasta apuntar hacia su rodilla, donde la mano de Aspros ha ido a posarse. La ve moverse hacia arriba y abajo por su muslo en una caricia inquieta, íntima pero sin segundas —inmediatas— intenciones. Aun así, se le figura una forma muy burda de comunicar lo que no sale por su boca.

La mano de Aspros ha magnetizado la mirada de los más chicos también, que aprietan los dientes y comienzan a sudar frío. Observan cómo esa mano se aparta de la pierna de Defteros y cambia la disposición de los dedos para señalar en medio de ellos acusatoria y autoritariamente.

—Nada a mamá —dice Aspros con inapelable firmeza. El estrés se concentra en su ceño a manera de arrugas, y también hay líneas de tensión en los bordes de sus labios. Espera algunos largos segundos hasta que la revelación se asienta y queda claro, por el reconocimiento culpable en sus ojos, que todos saben de lo que están hablando.

Aspros juzga el nivel de sorpresa en Kanon y Saga demasiado bajo, pero no quiere ponerse a pensar que él y Defteros no han sido tan discretos como creen. Resopla sacándose la carga de encima y apoya ambas manos en sus rodillas. Dice en un tono mucho más ligero:

—Cuando ella muera, entonces-

—¡Aspros! —Defteros prácticamente ruge. Aspros se encoge de hombros y bate rápidamente la mano frente a sí a manera de disculpa, despidiendo la tétrica imagen que insertó en la mente de todos.

—Nada a mamá —repite. No hay otra cosa que sea más importante. Una vez sacado eso, prosigue con mucha mayor seguridad sobre un aspecto trascendental de las nuevas circunstancias:

—Nada en la escuela ni fuera de aquí. De hecho, nada aquí tampoco. Al menos nada que yo pueda escuchar. —Hace un gesto desagradado. Las caras de Kanon y Saga se tornan rojas y sus ojos saltones. Defteros cubre su frente con una mano y niega repetidamente con la cabeza. No era esto lo que tenía en mente cuando sugirió hablar con ellos, pero supone que el estilo de Aspros lo hace todo menos complicado.

—¿Entendido?

Saga y Kanon se miran entre sí; no atinan a asentir, pero Aspros asume su silencio como afirmativo. Cuando vuelven la vista a los mayores, lucen un poco más hundidos en el colchón, tan pequeños que hasta Aspros siente pena. Conoce el tipo de confusión que revuelve sus miradas, y también la chispa determinada e ingenua que resalta entre todo aquello y que los atará para siempre.

Aspros se pone de pie. No se le antoja contestar ninguna de las preguntas que ve bullendo en los dos pares de ojos verdes. Pero sabe que Defteros se quedará para encargarse de eso. Antes de irse, sin embargo, se ve impulsado a dejarles clara una última cosa. Acaba sonando más ominoso de lo que planeaba, pero las caras intimidadas de los menores le causan cierto inevitable gusto.

—No es un juego. No es algo que puedan cambiar después.

Siempre serán hermanos, pero nunca volverán a sentirse exactamente como tal.

**x-x-x**


	12. 12: Reprobar

**x-x-x**

**12. Reprobar**

«Mañana hay examen. Kanon no ha estudiado nada.»

Kanon quiere maldecir a Saga. Le es absolutamente imposible cuando, unos veinte minutos después de la traición, aquél yace dormido en el sofá con un libro encima del vientre y otro en el piso, cerca de donde cuelga su brazo. Luce cien por ciento… _aplastable_. Y le gustaría estar allí, tan cerca como para dificultarle dormir; sin embargo, es prisionero de la silla, la mesa, la pila de libros frente a él, y más allá de estos, en la silla de enfrente… Aspros y su mirada congelante.

—Ya fue mucho. —Kanon aleja el libro que estaba leyendo, empujándolo remilgosamente con una mano hacia el centro de la mesa. Aspros tuerce sus labios malévolamente y con su dedo índice empuja el libro de regreso.

Los ojos cachorrescos de Kanon no tienen efecto alguno sobre él. Si fuera Defteros ya habría escapado…

Kanon frunce el ceño, cruza los brazos y se derrite intencionalmente en la silla, hasta que nota a Defteros acercarse a Saga. Entonces se endereza y afila la mirada. Defteros se arrodilla frente a Saga, toca su brazo, y Kanon apenas alcanza a oír el susurro de «Saga, dormirás incómodo aquí.»

Defteros recoge el libro del piso, también el que Saga tenía encima, coloca ambos en la mesita y anima a Saga levantarse, tirando levemente de su brazo. Acaba sosteniéndolo de la muñeca y, una vez que logra ponerlo de pie, camina guiándolo a la habitación mientras Saga se frota los ojos con la mano libre y balbucea demasiado bajo e inentendible. Sus pasos son lerdos, pero Defteros se acopla a ellos y parece hallar divertido el estado semidormido de Saga.

Kanon luce a punto de saltar de la silla. _Él quiere ir a la cama también_.

Aspros lee fácilmente sus intenciones y curva los labios ligeramente, con aire sádico. Kanon se da cuenta, entrecierra los ojos dejando claro su resentimiento, y abre la boca…

Aspros se le adelanta a cualquier apelación insulsa que planeara.

—Si no mejores tu promedio, ¿qué crees que pasará a final de curso?...

Aspros le regala cinco segundos para pensar. Kanon empalidece gradualmente y sus pupilas buscan urgidas el pasillo donde la figura de Saga no se alcanza a ver más.

—Exacto —dice Aspros, y suelta un leve suspiro. Ver a Kanon en aprietos suele causarle un tipo de diversión que Defteros no aprobaría, pero no lo tiene en su departamento para vaguear, y de ninguna manera se hará cargo de la angustia materna que un semestre reprobado causaría.

—Volverás a casa, a tu vieja escuela. _Solo_. —Se asegura de enunciar puntualmente la última palabra.

Kanon hunde las narices en el libro.

**x-x-x**


	13. 13: Obligación

**x-x-x**

**13: Obligación**

No es tanto una obligación como una norma desvergonzada de Aspros…

No molestar sin importar qué cuando la puerta de los mayores esté cerrada.

Bastante simple acatarse a ello; a fin de cuentas, no es como si a Kanon y Saga les interese saber lo que sucede en dicha habitación. Cada que lo piensan arrugan las caras y sufren escalofríos. La verdad es que de cierta forma sí les interesa por el egoísmo de aprender, pero es cien por ciento preferible acudir al generoso internet y ahorrarse imágenes mentales que puedan dejar graves cicatrices.

Aunque es válido plantear que, a estas alturas, no podrían ser afectados mucho más.

La encrucijada surge el día que Kanon, en un intento de preparar té de menta para hacer sentir mejor al engripado Saga, deja olvidada el agua en la estufa. Se evapora toda. El jarro comienza a incendiarse.

Y es así que Kanon termina en un temporal estado atónito frente al desastre que amenaza con crecer fuera de control. Cuando sus instintos de supervivencia le hacen reaccionar, corre por Saga, lo jala fuera del cuarto y le muestra lo que hizo, señalando con pánico el errático fuego.

Saga evita que Kanon improvise y lo empore todo, le sujeta las manos para que deje de batirlas por el aire, y lo arrastra consigo cuando se apresura por Defteros y Aspros para que lo solucionen.

Pero la puerta está cerrada. Kanon le da un jalón en el hombro para detenerlo y recordárselo. Cruzan sus miradas compartiendo preocupación, y luego las dirigen hacia la perilla brillante.

Es domingo, más de medio día, y ninguno de los otros dos ha salido. No escuchan nada durante los primeros segundos. Luego, de repente, un fuerte rechinido de la cama.

_¿Será que olieron el humo?_

No, no salen. Saga y Kanon cambian el peso de pie simultáneamente y ladean la cabeza en direcciones opuestas, imprimiendo mayor intensidad de sus miradas sobre la mentada perilla.

No deberían estar considerando por tanto tiempo qué es preferible: un incendio fuera de control o la ira de Aspros fuera de control. Van a tener las dos cosas si esperan un minuto más; al menos deben tratar de ahorrarse lo primero.

—Aspros, Defteros… —Saga llama con un leve temblor en su voz congestionada. Prueba la perilla y nota que no tiene seguro. Llama una vez más y toca un par de veces, pero los ruidos de la cama se han vuelto más fuertes, aunque resultan un poco más preocupantes los crujidos del fuego en la cocina.

Tragan grueso. Bajan la vista en precaución a lo que puedan encontrar tras la puerta. Se miran de soslayo y asienten a la par, reuniendo valor y confirmando el paso siguiente.

La única medida que a Kanon se le ocurre tomar es mandar a Saga por delante.

**x-x-x**


	14. 14: Tarea

**x-x-x**

**14: Tarea**

Los repetitivos sonidos de un apático tecleo dominan el ambiente del comedor. Aspros mira con odio la pantalla de la laptop, y revisa cada tres segundos el conteo de hojas para ver qué tan horriblemente lejos sigue del mínimo establecido. Vuelve a ajustar los márgenes; sólo un poco más estrechos. Y tal vez medio espacio más entre líneas...

—¡Estás arruinando los palitos! —Aspros tensa los hombros y entrecierra la mirada al dirigirla al otro lado de la mesa, sobre Kanon, quien mete las manos entre las de Defteros y rescata los palitos que se le habían pegado a los dedos.

Por más que Defteros intente asumir su rol de hermano mayor para los otros dos y ayudarlos con la maqueta para química, es claro que la construcción de moléculas no es lo suyo. Parece tener dos manos izquierdas cuando se trata de pegar bolitas con palitos. Es un tanto gracioso considerando lo habilidoso que puede ser para otras cosas con esos mismos dedos...

Aspros sonríe taimadamente sin darse cuenta. Saga se le queda viendo y enarca una ceja. Al notarlo, Aspros incrementa su sonrisa hasta mostrar los dientes fugazmente, y enseguida vuelve a concentrarse en el trabajo que debe entregar mañana.

—¿Te falta mucho? —pregunta Defteros, a la vez que se encoge metiendo las manos en las mangas de su suéter. Parece haberse resignado a su inutilidad para creaciones manuales.

Aspros libera un resoplido en vez de contestar propiamente. No quiere decir en voz alta el número de hojas faltantes. En lugar de ello, simplemente devuelve la pregunta:

—¿Tú ya lo terminaste?

—Antier. —La ceja arqueada de Aspros transmite su fugaz indignación. Defteros se muerde una sonrisa, pinchando su propio labio con el colmillo.

Los gemelos menores, sentados a cada lado de Defteros, prosiguen con su tarea haciéndose ajenos a la conversación de los otros dos, aunque Kanon está sonriendo demasiado cuando sólo se trata de embonar los hidrógenos en el ácido sulfúrico... El apuro de Aspros debe regocijarlo inmensamente, por más que evite expresarlo.

Por su parte, Saga trabaja en automático y casi absoluto silencio, mientras consiente deducciones acerca de Aspros y Defteros. Su curiosidad con respecto a ellos ha crecido exponencialmente desde la conversación que dejó a todos al descubierto, pero no se ha animado a preguntar nada.

La velocidad del tipeo de Aspros disminuye. Si Saga y Kanon prestaran atención en vez de pasarse oxígenos y carbonos, notarían que los ojos de su hermano mayor han adquirido un velo de sagacidad que definitivamente les preocuparía.

Defteros parpadea por sorpresa, no por necesidad, y aprieta los puños cubiertos de tela que mantiene sobre el borde de la mesa. Realmente no debería sorprenderle, porque se trata de Aspros después de todo, pero es la primera vez que Aspros explota la presencia de sus hermanos para regodearse en impulsos traviesos.

Clava la mirada, un tanto vibrante y alarmada, sobre la mano que atraviesa frente a él ofreciendo un palito y la otra que la recibe. Sus sentidos comienzan a aislarse y enfocarse en el calor que se expande. Los murmullos intercambiados por Saga y Kanon acerca de dónde va tal o cual elemento se tornan lejanos, al grado que le parece poder oír los roces de la tela de su pantalón contra el calcetín del pie anidado en su entrepierna.

Hace un esfuerzo gigante por no sobresaltarse, pero hoy no trae su chamarra de cuello alto, así que sus gestos azorados y su sonrojo son evidentes en cuanto Kanon lanza una mirada de soslayo. Defteros baja la vista irreflexivamente. Kanon se asoma siguiendo el curso de sus ojos hasta descubrir lo que sucede bajo la mesa y sufrir un golpe de sangre al rostro.

—¡Aspros!

—¡El nitrógeno!—grita Saga, al ver que Kanon arroja la inocente molécula contra el mayor de sus hermanos.

**x-x-x**


	15. 15: Excusa

**x-x-x**

**15: Excusa**

Saga recibe la pizza y camina de vuelta a la sala. Desde el accidente en la cocina, el acceso a ésta ha quedado prohibido para Saga y Kanon, y ni Aspros o Defteros disfrutan particularmente de cocinar. Es el cuarto día consecutivo de pizza, pero ninguno se ha quejado hasta el momento.

Sus tres hermanos se encuentran en el sofá, el lugar que Saga tenía es apenas existente: le toca amontonarse entre Kanon y Defteros, quien está adormilado en un extremo mientras el contrario lo ocupa Aspros. Kanon y Aspros quitaron la aburrida película, y ahora Kanon se encuentra dándole señalamientos al mayor acerca del juego en el que competirán.

Saga no quiere saber cómo acabará eso, pero curiosamente las fanfarronerías se mantienen al límite mientras Aspros escucha minuciosamente las instrucciones. No ha visto a Aspros jugar en mucho tiempo, pero para Saga todo se siente a un retorcido plan para que Kanon se confíe y luego Aspros pueda jactarse en su magnífica victoria. O algo así.

Deja la caja de pizza en la mesita interpuesta entre el sillón y el televisor, y se mete como puede en el espacio disponible. Suelta un quejido cuando Defteros se remueve buscando más espacio para dormir cómodo. Para su suerte, Defteros acaba volteando hacia él para usar su hombro de almohada y roncar sonoramente cerca de su oído.

La violencia ficticia da inicio en la pantalla. Saga no presta mucha atención, tiene la mirada fija en la caja de pizza que no puede alcanzar sin despertar a Defteros. Se sobresalta cuando Kanon, en su emoción con los controles, le da un codazo entre las costillas. Kanon murmulla su disculpa en modo ido, con los ojos grandes y brillantes puestos en el juego, y Aspros emite una mezcla de resoplido y risa, pero se inclina con un movimiento rápido para recoger la caja y dejarla sobre el regazo de Saga. Éste le dirige una mirada aliviada antes de que el otro vuelva a atender el juego, y de inmediato abre la caja para extraer un pedazo. Muerde felizmente la punta del triángulo, y luego un poco del borde. Su objetivo es dejar el centro para el final, donde aguarda el bocado perfecto.

Siente a Defteros removerse de repente. Se acerca todavía más a él, prácticamente encima de él, olfateando dormido. Saga sacude el hombro para despabilarlo, temiendo acabar completamente prensado contra el mueble.

Defteros parpadea desconcertado un par de veces, y su mirada viaja perdida hasta que ubica el origen del apetecible aroma. Incluso antes de que sus pupilas adquieran completa lucidez, ya está alargando la mano para atrapar un trozo de pizza. Jala el cuello de la chamarra hacia abajo para descubrirse la boca y devora la mitad de su pizza con una sola mordida, conforme se acomoda al notar que está invadiendo a Saga. Mira alrededor tratando de recordar lo que sucedía antes de que se quedara dormido, pero no luce muy interesado por el juego ni por las amenazas mortales de Kanon hacia Aspros, o el autosuficiente silencio de éste y su peligrosa concentración.

Aspros ganará, de eso no le queda duda; aunque preferiría ver a Kanon ostentar una victoria sobre su hermano, para variar. Defteros mastica el resto de su pizza y toma otro trozo más, y otro más un minuto después, y gime contento al terminar.

Las pupilas de Aspros ruedan en su dirección. Defteros come con su habitual descuido cuando se trata de pizza. Hace sonidos curiosos, se relame los labios y los dedos, y luce absolutamente dichoso durante el proceso, y Aspros sólo puede pensar en esa lengua que se asoma con descaro, ignorante a los efectos que sus acciones puedan tener.

Kanon da un brinquito y ríe a su lado. Algo sucedió en el juego en su favor. Aspros apenas desvía los ojos de Defteros por sentir la intensa mirada de Saga con ese aspecto de «sé que estás pensando algo que no quiero saber». Aspros le regala una sonrisa lobuna, a lo que Saga suspira antes de pegar los ojos a su trozo de pizza.

Pese a las mortificaciones que surgen casi a diario, Aspros admite que hay algo poderoso en el hecho de que Saga y Kanon _sepan_. Son sólo ellos, pero ya son dos más de los que deberían saber.

Y no hay recriminaciones ni sensación de anormalidad. Saga incluso ha comenzado a preguntar cuando siente que el internet no basta. Algunas cosas a Defteros, otras a Aspros, dependiendo de la índole de sus dudas. Aspros es rápido y frío al contestar preguntas sobre sexo, por más que claramente le irrite recibirlas. Todavía siente como ayer cuando llevaba a Kanon y Saga al zoo a montar ponis o a la alberca de pelotas en los juegos infantiles. Es un tanto surreal.

Defteros sufre con ese tipo de preguntas, pero es más fácil hablar con él sobre las cosas que requieren un poco de emocionalidad expuesta. El cómo inició, cómo lidió con ello, las dificultades que fueron perdiendo filo con el paso del tiempo, pese al status permanente de las mismas debido a su condición de hermanos. No es que Defteros le responda con soltura, pero no evade sus cuestionamientos aunque a veces le intranquilicen.

«Estábamos más chicos que ustedes», fue la respuesta a «¿Cuándo?». Saga imagina el doble de confusión para ellos; al menos él y Kanon contaron con una prueba de que no es un imposible, y que puede tener algo de sentido y funcionar aunque parezca averiado.

Defteros siempre le cuenta a Aspros las cosas que habla con Saga o Kanon. Pese a que Aspros nunca indague ni reciba la información con particular interés, Defteros sabe lo que cada palabra ocasiona en Aspros, y que si no quisiera escucharlo se lo diría tajantemente.

«Saga cree que fuiste valiente», le dijo hace unas noches. Defteros lo cree también. Aspros sólo cree que fue y ha sido especialmente egoísta.

Cuando Aspros piensa en aquellos tiempos —el inicio de una nueva perspectiva para él y Defteros—, no puede evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Ciertamente fue una etapa revolucionaria que despertó las preguntas más difíciles sobre sí mismos, pero siendo Aspros más asertivo que Saga y Defteros más accesible que Kanon, sólo fue cuestión de aguardar por el momento adecuado y limitarse a la practicidad que Aspros proclamaba.

El sonido de explosiones planta a Aspros de nuevo en su realidad para descubrir que, aun estando distraído por recuerdos recientes y lejanos —y por el obsceno comportamiento de Defteros con la pizza y sus propios dedos—, le lleva ventaja a su hermano más pequeño, quien se retuerce de frustración a su lado. Aspros suelta un bufido divertido y desvía la vista una vez más hacia Defteros. Muerde el interior de su labio, reconociendo el tipo de ansiedad que gradualmente lo posee.

Decide no albergarla más. Aspros se levanta de repente y camina con el otro extremo del sofá como objetivo.

—Saga, hazte cargo de esto —dice al pasar frente a Saga, dejándole el control del juego y haciéndose sordo a la indignación de Kanon ante su abandono.

Se detiene frente a Defteros, con la mano zurda sujeta firmemente un lado de su cabeza, y la derecha busca recoger la mano que aquél se lamía momentos atrás; lista para halar e iniciar el trayecto a la habitación en cuanto el antojo inicial quede aplacado. Aspros hinca una rodilla entre los muslos de Defteros y Saga, machucando a éste último, y se inclina hacia el rostro perplejo de Defteros sin una pizca de vacilación.

Atrás quedan las salidas encubiertas a moteles, escapadas a deshoras en al auto con motivos de escasa credibilidad, justificaciones blandas para estar solos…

Lo besa, indiferente a los violentos sonrojos de los menores.

Ya no hace falta ninguna excusa.

**x-x-x**


End file.
